


Gaze

by Cloud889



Series: Unbreakable Bond [3]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Ghost Alaric, Haunting, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud889/pseuds/Cloud889
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death sucked but it had its merits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaze

Alaric gazed at Damon’s sleeping form and felt like a creep standing like this over his best friend bed. Yet, he was a ghost and ghosts haunt people, right? Nothing unusual about it.

Death sucked but it had its merits; one of them was being able to watch Damon without fearing what his gaze would reveal to the keen eyes of the vampire. Another was that the only thing stopping him from running his fingers through Damon’s hair was his incorporeal state not the fear of rejection and Damon reaction.

He was also more capable to look after Damon on his current form. He could follow him into any dangerous situation undetected by anyone. He couldn’t directly intervene but he could contact Jeremy and ask for help.

He wondered if there was a place after death other than the other side and if he should look for it. He was hesitant due to two facts; one, he wasn’t sure he deserved an everlasting peace. Two, he wasn’t sure he could leave Damon behind. The vampire had a talent of always getting in trouble.

Damon stirred in his sleep and Alaric wondered if he was dreaming. He was speculating on what Damon would dream about when his friend uttered a word.

“Ric”

Alaric startled at the uttered word. Damon was dreaming about him? Was it a nightmare? A memory?

“Don’t die”

Alaric came closer to the bed. Damon was thrashing and he ached to comfort him. His hand hovered over the vampire’s shoulder wishing he could touch him. To his surprise Damon stopped moving and he looked more serene. Could he have sensed him?? No! That was ridiculous. Yet, he didn’t move and stayed close to Damon watching him sleep peacefully through the whole night.


End file.
